This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a device for temporarily holding a closure of a container in operative position.
For a long time there has not been any economical device developed to temporarily close the top of a container after some of the contents of the container have been dispensed, and then allow for further quick and easy access to the contents of the container as the contents are desired, such as in flexible containers holding drugs, medicines and toothpaste, or in rigid containers such as jelly jars and the like.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a device by which the closure, cover, and/or cap of a flexible as well as a rigid container storing contents, such as fluid and/or semi-fluid contents can be temporarily sealed after a portion of the contents have been dispensed.
And another object of this invention is to provide a unique closure device for rigid and semi-rigid containers which can be made to secure a closing fit as needed to protect the contents of a container almost as perfectly as the original closure, cap, or cover, and still allow easy access to the contents of the closure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a closure device for rigid and semi-rigid containers that lessens the danger of losing the closure device cover, and/or cap after removal of a portion of the contents of the container needed at the moment by the user thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an economical device by which the closure, cover, or cap of container storing contents to be dispensed, such as a tube of tooth paste or jar of jelly, can be held in operative position to cover the opening of the container temporarily until further partial dispensing of the contents from the container is desired.
And still even a further object of this invention is to provide a temporary device for closing the opening of a container so that quick and easy access can be had to the contents of the container periodically without the use of any semi-permanent covering device and/or closure such as a screw-top, metal clamp and/or plastic tape.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a rapid connect, disconnect device for sealing and/or unsealing the dispensing opening of a container having contents stored therein for dispensing these contents periodically as desired.
And another object of this invention is to provide a closure device for containers which fits into conventional flexible or rigid containers without any change to the closure or container.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a closure type device for containers of the flexible and/or rigid type which does not interfere with, and is just as effective with the use of any arrangement of semi-permanent closures.
Another and a still further object of this invention is to provide a closure device for rigid and unrigid containers which can be removed from a container and easily replaced to give quick access to the contents of the container.
To provide a closure device for containers that does not add any significant weight or bulk to the container to which it is applied, is another object of this invention.
In summary, this invention relates to a unique closure for closing the opening in a rigid as well as a non-rigid container such as a jar or toothpaste container, respectively, or similar type containers for holding contents to be partially and periodically dispensed.
In one embodiment of the invention for use with semi-rigid and/or flexible containers, the closure means consists of an elastic spring attached to the closure means and having a plurality of spaced prongs for engaging the inside surface of the container opening. As a second embodiment of the invention, the closure means consists of a bulbous shaped insert for closing the opening in the container, while in the third embodiment of the closure means, a wedge-shaped or substantially cylindrical shaped wedge is utilized for sealing the container opening.
For rigid containers such as jars or bottles, a fourth embodiment of the invention consists of a ring fitted inside the rim of the cover of the jar or bottle at a distance equal to the thickness of the container. This ring is composed of a compressible substance, such as rubber or plastic. It has a bulbous or other desired shape at its free edge and is positioned so that the bulbous edge or edges will impinge on the inside of the opening of the container and will effectively seal the container when the cover is pushed over the opening.